Critical dimension (CD) control for photolithography patterning is important for semiconductor device manufacturing. One aspect of patterning includes generating patterns on photosensitive materials may be imparted to underlying layers or the substrate by subsequent processing. However, the quality of the overlying patterns has a strong impact on the quality of the patterns on the underlying layers. Also, as CDs scale to smaller dimensions, patterning processes have incorporated smaller wavelengths of light that may not have as many photons as the larger light wavelengths. As a result, the amount of acid generated within the photosensitive materials may be lower. Hence, any materials or techniques that increase amount of acid generated per EUV photon may be desirable.